total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sackboy VS Maxwell
Connection Like Steve VS Maxwell Battle Sackboy was searching his pod looking for new adventures. He noticed a level with a notebook on the pin, and the title says 'Scribblenauts'. Sackboy decided to enter this level. Once he entered the level, he saw a figure who had just slayed a dragon. The figure turned to Sackboy. ???: Who and what are you, and what are you doing in this world? Sackboy didn't respond and walked back. ???: So, I guess you want to be slayed like that dragon? Sackboy shook his head like he was saying no. ???: THEN ANSWER MY QUESTION. WHO. AND. WHAT. ARE YOU. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. IN. THIS. WORLD?!?! Sackboy was scared of the figure's screaming and ran away. The figure walked up to Sackboy and was revealed to be Maxwell, who wrote something in his notebook. GOLDEN SWORD Maxwell grabbed the sword as Sackboy got his Grabinator. FIGHT! Maxwell sliced Sackboy a few times with the sword and punched him in the face, knocking Sackboy back. Sackboy got up and used his Grabinator to grab Maxwell and throw him into a tree. LASER GUN Maxwell tries using the Laser Gun, but Sackboy catches him off guard and steals it. Now wielding the Laser Gun, Sackboy fires a laser at Maxwell, which hit him and knocked him back. T REX The T Rex ran at Sackboy, who dodged and got his Jetpack. He flew at Maxwell and punched him, then used his Pumpinator on the T Rex, which sucked it up. He blew it back out at Maxwell. Maxwell: Oh geez... Maxwell is sent flying back by the T Rex crashing into him. Sackboy ran as fast as he could to keep up with the falling Maxwell, and he punched him to the ground. Maxwell selected himself. *Add Adjective GIANT The giant Maxwell stomped after Sackboy, who grabbed his Creatinator and created Bowser, who turned giant and dueled Maxwell. Bowser fired some fireballs, which Maxwell got hit by. GIANT LASER GUN Maxwell grabbed the giant Laser Gun and fired a laser at Bowser, knocking him down. Sackboy runs out of the way. Maxwell fires one last laser, killing Bowser. Maxwell de-activated his giant power. Maxwell ran at Sackboy and punched him. Then used the giant laser gun to shoot Sackboy. Sackboy falls down, but grabs his Grabinator. He grabs Maxwell and throws him far away. PARACHUTE Maxwell falls with the parachute. However, Sackboy punches Maxwell and throws him. He picks up the laser gun he stole earlier and fired it at Maxwell. Maxwell screamed in pain as he flew away. He landed in a volcano, which erupted and disintegrated Maxwell. Sackboy looks at the destruction and walks away. K.O! Results Jaune: THE PLUSHIE CUTIE SACK THING WON?! (Cue Why You Always Lying) Waluigi: Well, Jaune, we're not lying when we say the plushie cutie sack thing takes this. Frisk: Before the adjectives came in, Sackboy took speed. He could outrun the Negativtron, which can catch up with a huge Spaceship, which appears to be at least FTL. Ichigo: We limited Maxwell to some adjectives, as in no invincibility, so Sackboy took durability with the power to tank two planet level explosions. Waluigi: They were equal in intelligence, but full creative mode Sackboy is nigh-omnipotent. Jaune: Ok then...I guess it just sacks to be Maxwell. Frisk: The winner is Sackboy. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Video Game themed Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Finished Warfares